minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
THB2
(CreepyMinecraft): I Was in my world, all was quiet, I had my own house is made of earth... I felt observed, I saw a cloud retort, and I thought that was a bug.. I waited and when the cloud went up.. if it went in the night, Then the moon was equal to that cloud... and I always thought that it was a bug.. I Go in mine.. and after I find water, I curiously down.. and I found a sign that said, "thb2 wollof ouy, 59yugevets." I asked, " is that supposed to mean?" I tried to read it in reverse, and there was written "2bht follow you,steveguy95 (my nick on minecraft)" I did Not know if it was THB2, or 2BHT.. but it was a strange thing.. I leave the world.. and return after a while.. In my house I find beds with signs reading "sleep" "thb2" "peels" "esaelp peels" "thb2 2bht texthotelbye2 2byehoteltext" And it was night, it was not the most day. I went to sleep.. after waking up I found another sign on top of me with written nur won ro i llik ouy .. I immediately but then I cue a sign with the pistons closed with the following words: "eyb eyb" I am dead... and the world was deleted.. but if I created other worlds, and saying in English "I am in all the worlds, I can navigate in all the worlds that I want to, hello." (of course, in the opposite direction) and then you erase the world and crashava.. The only thing I know of him, and he loves the opposite, and it's called: thb2 texthotelbye2 2bht 2byehoteltext. Without shorten is : texthotelbye2 2byehoteltext. after the 10 created world.. I cue another sign written in English and not "I exist as an entity.. I was a mob that helped, for example, in the villages and uccidevo to the enemies.. then all you'll forget me.. Maybe not even doing it on purpose, but with an update of minecraft I deleted. I'm claiming because you have forgotten me! I will pass on a world of one, And for gamers on the console, ARE THERE as well! In FACT, they ARRIVED BEFORE THE PC, are now on both devices, also android.. And I can find a world of so many of you, the 2 victims already affected, YOU and another on the xbox one, and will smite to secure other.. and there will be no more after many attempts to type these messages history, NO! only this, Then I will kill other people.. but this sign is not updated, in Fact, are so many signs put together because we came in.. then OPEN YOUR EYES, Are already in other worlds, In which other I do not show and I do not put the cartels, and others, as to thee GAMES THAT you ARE READING THE SIGNS!, Not I give you a goodbye, because I'll be back..." After that day, I have Not been able to play minecraft on the ps4. EDIT: Here is a picture (while I was playing to agarz.com I found it, and he also wrote a message that said steveguy know that you are in this server (of course agarz) : http://oi57.tinypic.com/1zy9d3m.jpg Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas